


Why'd you do it Robert?

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [19]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fundraisers, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “Today was the deadline they break up today and Leo’s TA won’t be back after Christmas the p45 will be in the post tomorrow no doubt” Rhona tells him tears filling her eyes she goes up to the bar and orders a bottle of wine, Chas giving her it on the house thinking it’s celebratory.“I’ve got to get back to work” Aaron tells Paddy clapping him on the shoulder “Sorry you didn’t get the money you’s needed but you could use the six grand to help out Leo in some way” Aaron suggests.





	Why'd you do it Robert?

Sixteen grands what they needed for another year with Leo’s Teaching Assistant the job wasn’t high paying and yet the school refused to pay for something that was vital for the little boy.

Rhona, Paddy, Chas ,Marlon, Aaron and the rest of the Dingles (Those that weren’t up at Wishing Well holding down the fort) all helped any way they could to raise money, Charity football matches, Paintballing events, car washes in the middle of December for some reason, Nativity plays, Whip rounds at the pub.

“Six grand everyone” Chas calls to the pub and everyone cheers loud at the amount they’ve raised in twenty days a phenomenal amount for a bunch of idiots to be honest.

Aaron looks over to Paddy who looks happy at raising that amount he looks sad though as well and Rhona well her face didn’t smile at all.

It wasn’t enough everyone knew that.

Out the corner of his eyes he notices Robert looking sad as well as he necks his pint getting up to exit the pub.

“That’s it then it’s over” Rhona whispers to Paddy, Aaron was close enough to hear.

“We can think of something” Paddy reassures her “We raised six in twenty days we just need a little time” Paddy tells her.

“Today was the deadline they break up today and Leo’s TA won’t be back after Christmas the p45 will be in the post tomorrow no doubt” Rhona tells him tears filling her eyes she goes up to the bar and orders a bottle of wine, Chas giving her it on the house thinking it’s celebratory.

“I’ve got to get back to work” Aaron tells Paddy clapping him on the shoulder “Sorry you didn’t get the money you’s needed but you could use the six grand to help out Leo in some way” Aaron suggests.

“Yeah” Paddy nods looking as optimistic as ever.

/////////////////////////////

Aaron had finished work earlier than usual and had gone home to shower and change, he decided to sack the cooking off and went to the pub for dinner, Liv was staying in Gabby’s and thankfully Gerry was having an all-nighter marathon of call of duty with Chrissies devil son.

He was just tucking into a burger sitting with Paddy who was watching a drunk Rhona with hawk eyes, Vanessa obviously trying to cheer the other women up when Leo’s principle comes rushing in looking flustered from the cold outside.

“Jessie” Rhona stands shockingly quick for a drunk person to greet the women.

“Did you get my text? Is there not anything we could do with £6,000? Couldn’t we keep Leo’s TA for the January term and use the money for the salary?” Rhona asks with minimal slurring of words.

“That won’t be necessary” Jessie tells her beaming clapping her hands together Paddy stands and moves the two feet it takes to get to Rhona’s table his eyes fixed on Jessie who seems to be vibrating on the spot.

“Why won’t it be necessary? Have you found the money?” Paddy asks ever the optimist.

Aaron looks up from his burger in time to see Robert casting a look from the end of the bar to Paddy, Rhona and Jessie, he looks nervous before getting up and leaving the pub his pint is full on the bar.

“We’ve had a donation of £42,000 for Leo’s TA, that means with the money you raised we’ve got the money to pay their salary for three years, that gives us time to find the funds to make it more permanent” Jessie tells them and the pieces slot into place.

“Who was the donation from? Who’d donate that much money?” Paddy asks sounding gobsmacked.

“He wanted to remain anonymous” Jessie tells them all

“I bet he did” Aaron nods standing leaving his unfinished burger on the table and putting on his coat.

“My nerves are gone I think I need a G&T to calm down” Jessie roars with laughter turning to the bar to grab herself one but Paddy rushing to buy her the drink as Aaron rushes out the pub to try and find him.

It takes a second to spot him he’s a giant in this village and main street is empty, he’s walking towards the shop.

“Hey Robert?” Aaron shouts making the older man pause and turn around giving him a quizzical look.

“Why’d you do it?” Aaron questions jogging up to him.

“Do what? What have I done this time?” Robert asks sounding tired.

“Why’d you give so much money away for Leo’s TA?” Aaron asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Aaron, the only donation I made was last week I put fifty pence in the collection thing” Robert shrugs turning in the direction of the shop.

“I know it was you” Aaron laughs at the stupid attempt at lying, Robert could never lie to him not now he knows all the man’s tells.

“Your lip quivered” Aaron laughs again his eyes fixed on the other man’s lips.

 

“It’s cold” Robert protests or tries too.

“It quivers when you lie” Aaron shakes his head to anyone else it wouldn’t be noticeable but to someone who’s used to staring at Robert’s lips it’s an easy spot.

‘I’m not lying” Robert protests lip quivering again.

“I’d say omitting the truth is still a lie” Aaron laughs “I just wanted to know why’d you do it Robert? You’re not close with Rhona and you and Paddy get on like chalk and cheese” 

 

“Fine yeah it was me but don’t tell them it was me because Paddy is proud he’d never accept the money if he knows It was from me and Leo really needs his TA” Robert lets him know.

“Why’d you do it through? I know you don’t splash the cash unless it’s important”

 

“He’s important to you, Leo I mean, well Leo and Paddy you’ve been helping them out every chance you could and I saw the disappointment on your face when your mum announced how much they’d raised so I just went down the school and wrote a cheque, I still have quite a bit of money left from the investments it’s no big deal” Robert shrugs.

“You did it for me?” Aaron asks confused “Why?”

“Do you really need me to tell you that?” Robert laughing turning to leave but Aaron rushes forward grabbing Robert’s arm spinning the other man around his hands framing his face as he kisses the other man deeply.

The kiss is weird but only because it’s usually Robert’s massive hands on his face and Aaron’s hands usually toyed with the small of Robert’s back other than that it’s perfect it feels right something which he hasn’t felt since they broke up.

“What was that for?” Robert asks pulling away breathless.

“Your important to me too” Aaron smiles up at the other man, who can’t help but smile back full and genuine.

They’re not together yet but the kiss is a promise that maybe they could be, maybe Aaron could forgive what Robert did he’s proved he doesn’t just care about himself.


End file.
